


Art for A Question Asked In Person

by dixid



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixid/pseuds/dixid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rendering of Emerald and Balin from "A Question Asked In Person" by Thorinsmut.   I can't draw or paint, but I love working with paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for A Question Asked In Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorinsmut (Zaylinda)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thorinsmut+%28Zaylinda%29), [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Question Asked In Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/740724) by [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut). 



Emerald and Balin as Paper Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Made using various scrapbook papers, a die-cut machine, markers, pens, and chalks.


End file.
